Midnight Prank II
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tynia's still running, but Rachel, Gena, and Blitzwolfer are after her. Can they calm her down? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Written by guestsurprise, who owns Tynia, Cassie, and Gena. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Midnight Prank II**

Tyina was still running through the mansion. She was getting confused as to which way to go since there were so many rooms. Suddenly, she heard a deep chuckle.

"Are you lost, young one?" It asked. She turned and saw a large werewolf like creature leaning against the wall. She gasped and she took off down the hall.

"Ooooo, I love it when they run…reminds me of the hunt…" He smirked as he took off after her.

"C-Could this day get any worse!" Tyina gasped out. She barely made it outside and climbed on the roof. She was so busy making sure that she wasn't being followed that she didn't see a hole and the warning signs. She screamed as she fell through the hole and landed on someone's back.

"OW! HEY!" A startled voice spoke. Tyina was still delirious from the fall so she barely heard anything. Gena stuck her head out of the covers and saw the young girl sprawled across her back. She tried to wiggle out from under her, but Tyina was a bit heavy because of her metal limbs. Gena then gently bounced her hips and bum to slowly arouse the girl.

"Tyina? Tyina, are you alright?" Gena asked as she gently brushed her hand across her face. Tyina felt the slow and gentle touches and she slowly opened her eyes. However, Gena was in her powered up form because of the scare that she got. When she was scared or nervous, she would power up. Her powered up form scared Tyina even more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyina screamed. Gena knew she would run any moment, and she used her electricity to stick her to the bed sheets across her back.

"Tyina! Easy! It's me, Gena!"

"N-No you're not! Gena doesn't look like you!"

"This is my powered up form! Now calm down, honey!" Gena tried again. Tyina then grabbed some sheets and threw them over her.

"MEY! MET ME MOUT OF MERE! MYINA! MET ME MOUT! MI MON'T MURT MOU!" Gena pleaded as she struggled with the sheets. Tyina then managed to struggle out of the sheets and she headed out the door. She was about to make a mad dash when she suddenly ran into someone who quickly wrapped their arms around her.

"Tyina! There you are!" Rachel smiled. Tyina tried to back up, but Rachel slowly backed her up into the room and then closed the door. Rachel then giggled when she saw that Gena was still getting untangled from the blankets.

"MACHEL! MELP ME! MON'T MET MER MEAVE!" Gena said, muffled by the sheets. Cassie came in and laughed at the funny scene: Rachel was cornering Tyina and Gena was struggling. Cassie laughed and went to help Gena; she slowly climbed on her back and began to tickle her gently.

"MASSIE! MO! MET ME MOUT OF MERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gena laughed helplessly. Gena then poked her head out and powered down.

"C'mere you!" She laughed as she began to tickle her daughter. Once she let her go, they turned and saw Tyina trying to escape Rachel.

"Tyina, I'm not angry with you! Now come back here!" She laughed out.

"B-But the p-prank! It wasn't my fault! I w-was j-just…"

"You were just trying to cheer me up weren't you?" Tyina nodded. Rachel then made a move for her, but she was still a bit jumpy. "Listen…I know the Forever Knights were terrible to you and they abused you. I saw the scars they left on you. But we would never be like that to you here. And we certainly would never get angry when you try to cheer us up," she smiled gently at the younger girl. Tyina looked thoughtful for a moment, but her eyes popped open when Gena joined Rachel with cornering her. Gena giggled and explained what happened to Rachel, but Tyina was still nervous.

"Tyina! Either you calm down or we are going to have to make you! I know you're scared, but it's alright! I'm powered down now," Gena smiled. She then dove for the young girl and grabbed her ankle while Rachel gently straddled her lower hips. Gena took a position at the girl's head. Rachel gently traced around Tyina's scared eyes and then gently began to tickle her neck.

"Easy…calm down, honey!"

"Yes, you need to loosen up, sweetheart!" Gena added as she began to playfully blow raspberries in the girl's neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOP IT!"

"No way sweetie!" Rachel laughed out.

"Let me have a crack at her…" A deep voice responded. Everyone turned and saw Blitzwolfer walk in. "I've been tracking this young one all morning and now I've got her where I want her…,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WEREWOLF!" Tyina screamed. She tried to break free, but Rachel kept sitting on her hips.

"It's alright, Tyina! He won't hurt you!"

"Of course not…now how about a smile!" He smiled as he began to lick her on her face and neck. Tyina was laughing hard and she began to laugh so hard that tears of mirth began to stream down her cheeks!

"HEY! STOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOP IHIHIHHIHIHIIHT!" Tyina gasped out. After a few moments, he let her go and let her sit up. Rachel let the girl use her as a backrest and gave her a few playful pokes in the stomach.

"Now that you are calmer, I'm not letting you out of my sight, you jumpy one!" Rachel teased. Tyina laughed and hugged her aunt. She then used her mechanical arm to pull Blitz, Cassie, and Gena into their group hug. Yes, she definitely had a wonderful family!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all liked the sequel!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
